Disney's Hollywood Studios
History Disney's Hollywood Studios, originally titled Disney-MGM Studios Theme Park, opened on May 1, 1989. The park was based on a concept by Marty Sklar, Randy Bright, and Michael Eisner. Disney's Hollywood Studios was the third theme park built at the Walt Disney World Resort and covers 135 acres and was created to display the imagined worlds from pop culture, television, music, and theatre. It's inspired by the Golden Age of Hollywood, as well as show business and an operating production studio. Disney had a licensing agreement with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, where the parks original name came from. The MGM branding got removed in 2008, which caused the change of the theme parks name. The Park's original iconic structure was the Earffel Tower until Mickey's Sorcerer's Hat from Fantasia was placed in the central hub of the park in 2001. The Sorcerer's Hat was removed in January of 2015 to make viewing the Chinese Theatre. Lands '''Hollywood Boulevard''' Hollywood Boulevard is based off of the real street with the same name. It is the parks main entrance and is like Main Street, USA in Magic Kingdom in which it is lined with streetscape facades and venues that sell merchandise and park services. On Hollywood Boulevard, there is a recreation of the Crossroads of the World tower with Mickey Mouse on the top. '''Echo Lake''' Echo Lake is based on the real location with a similar name. It was made to mimic California's outrageous form of architecture from Hollywood's Golden Age. Echo Lakes attractions include: * ''Lucasfilm Star Tours - The Adventures Continue'' * ''The Jedi Training: Trials of the Temple'' * ''Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular!'' * ''For the First Time in Forever: A Frozen Sing-Along Celebration'' '''Grand Avenue''' Grand Avenue is themed as a historic district based on the real location in downtown Los Angeles. The area is home of a family favorite, ''MuppetVision 3D''. This attraction is a 4D film based on the Muppets from Jim Henson's The Muppet Show. There also is a Brooklyn style pizza place called PizzeRizzo and a modern California-styled pub named BaseLine Tap House. '''Toy Story Land''' Toy Story Land is the newest area at Disney's Hollywood Studios, being 11 acres and opening on June 30, 2018. It is based on Pixar's Toy Story series and takes place in Andy's backyard. There are three attractions that are based on characters from the Toy Story series. The attractions include the following: * ''Toy Story Mania!'' * ''Slinky Dog Dash'' * ''Alien Swirling Saucers'' Toy Story Mania was originally a standalone ride in the Pixar Place of Hollywood Studios '''Animation Courtyard''' Animation Courtyard holds attractions based on Walt Disney characters, and is marked by the studio arch, which was the original staring point for the Studio Backlot Tour. It is home to the following attractions: * ''Star Wars Launch Bay'' * ''Disney Junior Live on Stage!'' * ''Voyage of the Little Mermaid'' '''Sunset Boulevard''' Sunset Boulevard is inspired b the real location with the same name. It was the first part of the park that was expanded and opened in July 1994. Sunset Boulevard's attractions include the following: * ''The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror'' * ''Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith'' * ''Baruty and the Beast Live on Stage'' * ''Fantasmic!'' '''Future Area''' Future area is going to be the home to the announced and currently under construction ''Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge. ''It will feature a Milennium Falcon inspired attraction. Map